contra el imperio y la libertad
by yesion santiago pinilla chapar
Summary: no lo podía creer lo que pasaba en la capital dorada después de que pude tener el privilegio de ver a esta gran isla (Draafland ) y sus cinco capitales resplandecer ,se caía en una sola noche, Alain solo vigilaba la puerta del sótano para que no nos hicieran daño estábamos solo, desamparados en una isla a la cual solo los privilegiados podían escapar
1. el capitolio alado

1. el Capitolio alado

Ya era demasiado tarde el tratado estaba concluido, las fuerzas opositoras isleñas llegaron demasiado tarde al capitolio alado, como lo había dicho Heinz en el viejo arrogante pero de clase alta de draflaand, las cinco culturas que unificaban el imperio se han disuelto. Este gran imperio quedara solo en libros de historia que se perderán en el recuerdo de los textos y sumirán bajo mitos de lo que una vez fue esta gran tierra.

Pero como llegamos a este punto como, dejamos que esto pasara.

En qué punto dejemos que la ignorancia y el orgullo de cada individuo al mando, dejara un vacío que no se llenara.

Esto era lo único que me retumbaba en la cabeza, no soportaba que mis camaradas sufrieran por dentro,

Alain me pregunto:

- Señora ahora que haremos?

Me tomo desprevenida, no sabía que responderle. Pero era inminente tenía que dar la orden de retirarnos y que cada recluta que estaba a mi cargo volviera su lugar de destino,

- -Tenemos que irnos ,respondí

- -Pero señora, el imperio?

- -¡ya no existe Alain! Es solo un recuero ,

- -Pe, pe, pero señora

- Alain es una orden no tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar ordena a todos la retirada, que vuelvan con sus familias ,que las abrasen, las amen y que sobre todo vivan en su nuevo destino

- De acuerdo mi señor.

Tardamos un año en llegar a Draafland, nuestra isla (al sur del nuevo imperio)

Una isla importante en el pasado, en donde los barcos extranjeros llegaban con mercancía y negociaban todos sus productos, para después los mercaderes los llevaran a tierra firme,

Nuestra isla era financiada por la capital imperial, pero ahora que tal capital no existía nuestra isla dejo de recibir mantenimiento de atracaderos, de puertos y edificaciones dejándola como un moridero, después de ser catalogada una de las mejores ciudades costeras, se convirtió en una pocilga. Alain y yo estábamos sorprendidos de tal notica. Al pisar Draafland sentíamos melancolía al caminar por nuestra isla.

De repente escuchamos Alain, Elodie. ¡Por aquí!

Eran nuestros amigos pescadores, siempre alegres aunque las circunstancias no lo pintaran. Nos como invitaron a comer y a hablar de nuestra aventura en la capital imperial, les contamos el viaje directo que tuvimos que hacer desde la isla hasta el centro del imperio y como habíamos ido de pueblo en pueblo reclutando gente para que se uniera a la causa,

-Sabíamos que eso pasaría dijeron

Alain se alboroto, tomo su jarra y le arrojo la cerveza que le quedaba (que no era mucha)

-¡que sucede con ustedes que acaso no ven como nuestra isla se cae lentamente, como la pobreza aumenta y como mueren de hambre nuestros niños!

Todos se quedaron callados, la cantina tomo un ambiente fúnebre, la música dejo de sonar y Alain se retiró, hacia la fría noche entre la niebla y el sufrimiento, no lo volví a ver hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ya de nuevo en nuestra antigua vida volvimos a la pesca tardábamos casi una semana en alta mar intentando pescar algo, aunque fuera un miserable pez

Cada día en alta mar que pasábamos desvanecía nuestra esperanza, e rendimiento de cada uno de nosotros se hacía más corto y pescar se convertía en una deuda.

Llegamos hasta el punto de dejar tierra firme y vivir solo en el agua. Pero tal decisión no fue tan inteligente, al cabo de dos semana no encontrábamos deshidratados, quemados por el sol y desnutridos, tuvimos la suerte de que otro barco pesquero con la misma suerte de nosotros en la pesca no llevara de nuevo a tierra firme.

Pasaban semanas en el hospital y cada vez me sentía inservible no quria estar en un hospital, me recordaba mi infancia,

Por fin nos recuperamos estábamos listos para volver a lugar que casi nos mata ,

Pero algo pasaba en el tiempo que estuvimos halla adentro

La gente se estaba acumulando en la plaza del gran pescador, se oían gritos y palabras consoladoras y alentadoras para el futuro de nuestro reino

Al parecer el representante del emperador de Haadfeerder, ( así se llama el imperio al que pertenecíamos )

Iba a hablar por el pueblo y emitiría una orden para la restauración y comercio de nuestra isla que nosotros los isleños de Draafland también pertenecemos a Haadfeerder y necesitamos que nuestro nuevo imperio nos ampare como el anterior, todos saltaron lloraron y aclamaron a tal representante. Yo en mi parte no quede convencida se veía en la cara de ese sujeto que lo único que iba a hacer era pedir amparo a los de la clase alta nada más y que la media y baja sucumbiera en la miseria, tales fueron mis pensamientos que después de esa reunión pública se volvieron realidad, solo que en lo único que falle fue en lo que las personas de alcurnia harían, nos abandonarían e irían a tierra continental. La clase alta tomo todo lo que tenían en la isla y todas las riquezas de esta.

zarparon al anochecer, me di cuenta porque estábamos en el mar a la hora de que empezaron a Salir, Alain y los demás muchachos estaban dormidos esperando que la red empezará a tirar para subirla a la superficie, yo mientras tanto veía unas sombras enormes con siluetas de barcos, estaba asustada ningún barco de tal magnitud saldría a esas horas , decidí quitar en ancla que tenía sujeto a nuestro barco y dirigí la pequeñas belas hacia donde iban esas siluetas, después de unas cuantas horas se encendieron luces dentro de las siluetas y en cada barco veía la insignia del salmón alado dorado , las insignias de alta clase en Draafland y no solo era los barco de la capital isleña estaban las insignias del salmón alado rubí ,esmeralda ,perla ,diamante e hierro toda la alcurnia de la isla se iba no dejaban a suerte del mar, mis ojos se aguaban no soportaba ver esto, mis sentimientos me distrajeron de los demás navios y uno de estos golpeo y destruyo nuestro pequeño barco pesquero todos salimos a volar, Alain y yo fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos los demás se ahogaron porque quedaron atrapados con las redes que sostenían con esperanza solo quedábamos los dos en el océano, en una de las noches mas frias que recuerdo, estaba asustada no sabía que hacer todo lo que pasaba me dejaba paralizada en unos instantes perdí el conocimiento, solo recuerdo que seguía viendo el salmón alado alejarse y como la oscuridad llegaba nuestro pueblo ahora estábamos solos.


	2. la desesperación

2. la desesperación

En esos momentos de inconciencia desperté por la agitación el ruido y el infernal sol que hacía, pero donde estaba, solo recuerdo lo que había pasado a noche nada más . Al poder mover mi cuerpo veía como Alain remando en unos cuantos pedazos de madera que sobrevivieron al choque del navío, estábamos cerca de la capital de Draafland , me sentía terrible a saber que estábamos en una crisis , imaginaba la ciudad en sus épocas doradas y de pronto se escuchó como la torre del reloj central se derrumbaba , era impactante.

-¡Alain que sucede!

Pregunte

-no lo sé Elodie?

-tenemos que llegar pronto.

Empecé a remar como una loca desenfrenada, como si estuvieran robando mi casa. Alain me detuvo ya que tenía poca fuerza.

Llegamos a todo lo que Alain podía, y veíamos como centenares de personas se reunían en la plaza del salmón alado todo estaban atónitos,

Solo esta un tipo de traje elegante leyendo un pergamino diciendo:

_Estimados habitantes de Draafland _

_Nos cuesta demasiado la isla pero es imposible_

_Sostenerla, nosotros la clase alta moveremos nuestras _

_Influencias en Haadfeerder_

_Para restaurar y motivar el comercio desde tierra firme_

_Mientras estemos fuera buscando a estos mercaderes_

_En la isla se subirán los impuestos para el mantenimiento _

_De la isla y la expedición de nuestra clase_

_Cada mes estará pasando el navío salmón pergamino ara la recolecta de estos impuestos _

_Gracias por su comprensión _

_Y larga vida al salmón alado dorado._

La gente estaba atónita furiosa alborotada muchas de las personas empezaron saquear almacenes, en la torre del reloj central se guardaba el suministra de pólvora para los cañones terrestres que defendían a la ciudad, uno de los ciudadanos entro a este almacén para robar los bancos de la ciudad pero tuvo la mala infortunio de caer y con la antorcha que llevaba encendió la pólvora.

Esa noche la ciudad era un caos casi todas las edificaciones ardían y sonaban disparado y gritos, Alain y yo no escondimos en un sótano de la clase media, le pregunte a Alain

-¿qué haremos?

- necesitemos irnos a la ciudad del interior es el único lugar que está a nuestro alcance, ya que los navíos potentes se fueron con la clase alta , no hay ningún barco que sea capaz de llevarnos a tierra firme.

Él tenía toda la razón y era muy lógico lo único que queda en los puertos son barcos pesqueros, no hay ninguno capaz de hacer tal cosa

Y evidenciamos eso al amanecer, toda la ciudad hecha escombros y quemada no reconocíamos al capital dorada.

Llegamos al puerto y veíamos como centenares de personas abordaban los barcos pesqueros repletos, a los pescadores les daba mejor dinero llevar personas que pescar,

Aunque no disfrutarían de tal dinero, desde ese día en adelante se veían los barcos llevar gente, y regresaban muertos por la causa de la deshidratación ,el hambre ,la insolación .

Hubo un mito en el que un barco pesquero llego a tierra firme pero solo con dos personas, ya que el resto se los habían comido y bebido su sangre.

Alain y yo no soportábamos ver más eso así que tomamos en cuenta la idea de irnos a la ciudad interior de Draafland , lo malo es que solo al gente de alcurnia y comerciantes sabia donde quedaba, además si no se tomaba el camino correcto hacia el interior entraríamos en problemas ya que la selva es muy densa y los ríos son muy fuertes, siempre habíamos escuchado que faltando poco para llegar a la ciudad interna había un rio tan grande que pareciera que fueran dos islas en vez de una , quien nos podría ayudar en esta polémica, no había esperanza sabía que era nuestro fin , moriríamos aquí , hasta que recordé quien era el que me había dicho el tema del rio, ¡por supuesto! Heinz , sabía que ese rico holgazán bueno para nada nos ayudaría en algún momento de la vida

Pero donde encontrarlo, la ciudad ya ni siquiera se merecía llamarse ciudad un montón de escombros y carbonos dentro de un muro defensivo. Ni siquiera teníamos pólvora para defendernos,

-tenemos que buscarlo

-a quien Alodie

Respondió Alain:

-Heinz, debemos encontrarlo es nuestra única salvación

-¡nunca! Prefiero morir antes de pedirle ayuda a ese engreído bueno para nada siempre alardeando que fue un mayor de la guardia del salmón alado.

-Alain es una orden no es que tú quieras es por nuestra seguridad

- Alodie sigues con ese juego de la resistencia de los pescadores recuerda eso ya no existe .seguro todas esas personas ya murieron intentando llevar gente a tierra firme.

Lo golpee lo que dijo me hirió mucho.

- Esas personas fueron mucho más para mí que mi familia

Alain se quedó estático por un tiempo y accedió a buscarlo

- Alodie dime algo antes de empezar , como buscaremos a Heinz

- No los se Alain lo mas probable es que este en la vieja taberna

- Y como sabes que no se fue con los demás en los navíos o muerto

- Solo hay que tener esperanza

Empezamos a buscar en los lados a lo que frecuentaba Heinz, en las bares, restaurantes y plazas. Pero no lo encontrábamos, pasaban horas y no obteníamos ninguna información,

Buscamos en las calles y en hospitales, buscando en la lista de heridos y muertos pero no se encontraban su nombre, ya era medio día nos encontrábamos resignados, Alain decidió buscar algo de comida para mantener la búsqueda al máximo mientras yo estaba sentada sobre una piedra. En esos instantes de soledad me sentía inquieta, no dejaba de pensar en Heinz y en su paradero era horrible saber que si ese día no lo encontrábamos seria el fin de Alain y también el mío.

Por fin después de casi dos horas esperando en ese brazo llego Alain

-perdón por tarde pero literal me toco nadar sobre las personas para conseguir la mitad de este pan, un pescado de rio y tres botellas de agua

-no te preocupes trajiste es un festín completo

Empezamos a almorzar con mucha rapidez, no queríamos que ningún habitante empezará a formar problemas por comida pero cuando íbamos a empezar el pescado llego una gaviota y entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo nuestro pescado, alain y yo Salimos corriendo detrás de ella y furibundo lanzaba piedras y vidrios.

Hasta que se detuvo en la muralla norte de la ciudad. Alain me dijo

- Desacuerdo Alodie en cuanto nos dé la espalda saltare sobre ella y tu tomaras el pescado

- Está bien Alain pero solo tenemos una oportunidad

Así que Alain se preparó para lanzarse sobre ella, tomo un suspiro y se lanzó sobre ella.

Hubo picoteos gritos y sacudidas pero la tomamos. Al sacarle el pescado de la boca vimos al horizonte una silueta de un hombre, decidimos acercarnos lentamente,

Se veía agotada muy cabizbajo además no podía moverse muy bien ,nos acercamos cautelosamente segura no había comido ni bebido desde hacía mucho tiempo, al acercarnos cada vez mas no dimos cuenta que era un viejo pescador ya estaba delirando , decidimos socorrerlo y darle los auxilios necesarios, pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo pudo darnos unas cuantas palabras

-to.. to.. tomen esta insignia y llévense mi navío est.. esta al sur de la isla

Era increíble nos dio un navío, lo curioso era que la insignia llevaba una gaviota y en sus patas un arpón.

Estábamos emocionad un navío, no lo podía creer, pero porque el no lo uso porque se quedó, seguimos revisándolo y vimos que llevaba un catalejo en su mano izquierda, Alain decidió ver al horizonte, y en unos intentes se puso pálido muy blanco le preguntaba:

- Alain que pasa

No me respondió solo me dio el catalejo y señalo al oriente,dirigi el catalejo a la dirección señalada casi dos millares de navíos de guerra dirigiéndose a Draafland.

-¿es sorprendente no?

Sonó una vos al lado de mi oído era Heinz, estamos perdidos ya no hay nada que hacer , nos invadirá el impero oriental.


End file.
